Lost Love and Found Peace
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: She had always loved Jasper. And then he left...and never came back. Ever. Oneshot. Rated T because Twilight in general is for teens. Not as sad as you may think  *spoiler: Jasper doesn't leave ALICE!


_**Lost Love and Found Peace**_

_**Summary: She had always loved Jasper. And then he left...and never came back. Ever.**_

Katie Jenkins had always loved Jasper. She loved his honey blonde hair and his sparkling green-blue eyes. She loved his figure and the way he was so confident yet so shy. She loved the fact that on the rare occasions that he did smile, his whole face lit up and he looked almost happy.

But Jasper Whitlock was never happy.

Katie's mom Mary and Jasper's mom Luna were the best of friends. And so they expected their kids to be friends. And Katie was friends with Jasper younger sister, Hailey. But Jasper was the type that would sit under a tree and write or read. She always wondered what he wrote. Did he write love poems about her like she did about him? Most likely not. But it was wonderful to hope.

Katie was a beautiful little girl, with red hair and fierce green eyes. She never tried to make herself beautiful, but she was always beautiful. And Jasper never cared. He stayed alone, far from humans, as if afraid of their touch.

Soon Katie grew into a beautiful sixteen year old girl. Swarms of boys, it seemed, wanted to court her. Every boy in town her age and even some older wanted to court her. Every boy, that is, except the exact one she had her eye on. Jasper Whitlock.

She didn't understand it and she didn't like it. Why didn't Jasper love her like she did? Why wasn't he like all the other love struck boys that seemed to follow her like a puppies? She thought about it day and night. She thought and thought until she was driven mad. How much longer did she have to love a boy that she had already loved for nine and half years? It didn't make any sense, and she became gravely ill one day.

She became better, but she was changed now. She had almost died, and if she had, she would have died without telling Jasper Whitlock her true feelings for him. And so she decided to tell him.

She wrote him a letter. A beaitiful letter that she even sprayed some perfume on. She told him everything, pouring her heart and soul into that one single love letter that she hoped was the key to Jasper's heart.

She sent it the minute she was done.

A day. No answer. A week. No answer. A month. No answer.

Katie Jenkins stayed in her room staring out the window for that whole month. Her mom was worried. Luna Whitlock was worried. Her suitors were worried. And even fourteen year old Hailey Whitlock was worried.

Then came the day that Jasper Whitlock came to visit, asking if he could please speak to Katie. When her mother came into her room asking if she would see Jasper Whitlock, she became alive for just a second, just one. But she said yes, and the seventeen year old Jasper Whitlock walked in, showing no sign of emotion on his beautiful face, the face that Katie loved.

"I received your letter." was all he said at first.

Katie blushed. This was the moment of truth. She bet he returned her feelings.

"And I feel that I must come and tell you," He said, agonizingly slow, "that I, however beautiful and kind you are, do not return the feelings you have for me."

Katie's world came crashing down at that instant.

"I am dearly sorry, Katie Jenkins. You were one of the only people who didn't mind my quietness and rudeness, and for that I will never hate you, nor dislike you. But I cannot make myself fall in love."

Katie took a deep breath. "I...I...I understand, Jasper."

"I'm leaving, Katie." he said. He came closer and kissed her head, then turned and left. That was the last time she ever saw as the Jasper she knew.

He left. He actually left. He went to join the war. And he died.

Katie was never quite herself again.

It was a spring morning that a ninety year old Katie sat on her porch. If anyone would see her now, they would think, _Ah! There's Katie Larson! She married some man after ol' Jasper broke her heart. Well, she no beautiful little girl anymore, is she?_ Then they would laugh.

She stared into the sky, at the clouds. She thought of Jasper. Never did a day go by that he didn't cross her mind. And she sighed. She was just an old widow with a son who had died last year. She had no family, no hopes, no dreams. And the dream she had once had, so many years ago, to be and have children with Jasper, hadn't even come close to being fulfilled.

She looked around, and blinked. Why, that young man beared an uncanny resemblance to her Jasper! But no, it couldn't be him! He was young! He was slightly older, maybe nineteen? But it was a young Jasper. And he was _happy_! HAPPY! Jasper was never happy! EVER!

He was walking with a girl, around eighteen as well. She was short. She was pretty. Her black hair was short, yet beautiful. She and Jasper were holding hands, smiling. As they came closer, Katie could hear them.

"They Cullens are close." the girl was saying. "We should reach Greenland soon, that's where they are."

"Wonderful, Alice." Jasper said, smiling down at the girl who was named Alice.

Katie stared at them in wonder. Never had she seen such a radiantly happy Jasper. Happy and Jasper just didn't get along! But this...this...this _Alice_ girl seemed to have something to do with it! They passed by her house, and once they had passed, she saw Jasper lean down and kiss Alice lightly on the lips. And at that very moment, Katie's broken heart was healed. How could she wish she was with Jasper if she could have never made him as happy as Alice made him? How could she have denied him the chance to smile and shine and be the Jasper he never was as a human?

She would never know why Jasper had stayed young. But her soul could finally be put to rest knowing that Jasper hadn't died knowing he had broken her heart, but instead became immortal and had found true happiness.

She died that night in her sleep. Smiling. At last.

* * *

Sorry if some of the information was inaccurate. I didn't know exactly how long Jasper was with Maria, so I'm just hoping that it wouldn't have been so long that Katie should have died by now.  
I was just wondering, even though I love the pairing of Alice/Jasper so freaking much, what if someone had loved Jasper before Alice? What if Alice was Jasper's first love?  
Yeah, so I know this is complete rubbish. But I actually had the idea in a dream of a girl who was in love with someone who didn't feel the same way. But I changed it around so that it was a girl in love with Jasper who didn't feel the same way.  
Please tell me if you liked it...and no flames, please, I'm extremely sensitive and almost cried when I got a bad review. If you didn't like it, please press the back button and push this story out of your mind. (Constructive critisism, however, is very much accepted!)|  
XOXOXO  
AlexLuceli


End file.
